


Cake, Kisses, and Love

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep so you decide to bake a cake, Dean decides to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake, Kisses, and Love

Wincing, you pick up the metal bowl you had accidentally dropped. The last thing you wanted was to wake up Dean. Unable to sleep, you had developed a craving for cake at three in the morning and had decided to make it. After all, tomorrow was a Saturday and you didn’t have to go into work.

Dean had been sleeping soundly as you were getting out of bed, so you did your best to not rouse him and tiptoed out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Your mission had been successful until you had dropped the bowl in your attempt to salvage the eggs that you had almost tipped over. Thankfully, the carton had been saved but that meant that a ruckus had been made and you cringed as you heard the door creak open and the telltale steps of Dean’s slippers across the floor.

His messy hair and crinkled eyes turned round the corner and you snorted, covering your mouth to conceal your grin. He gave you a disgruntled groaned and rubbed his eyes before they gave you a curious stare.

“What you doin’?” he slurred.

“Baking,” you said with a wide, innocent smile.

“What the fuck?” he was surely awake by now as he glanced at the oven’s clock and back at you. “It’s three in the freaking morning, Y/N. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“But bake?”

“There’s going to be a delicious cake once you wake up,” you smiled, walking up to him and kissing his warm cheek. You chuckled at the pillow marks on his face. “So, go back to sleep.”

“Nah, not anymore,” he waved your suggestion away and walked up to the counter with you, his arm settling on your waist. “Let me help you.”

“Are you sure? You can go back to sleep, Dean. It’ll be done by the time you wake up.”

“I’ll be fine,” he smiled. “Now, tell me how I can help you.”

“Alright, then,” you smacked your lips together and shrugged at your stubborn boyfriend.

It turned out that he was a fantastic helper, reaching for the things you couldn’t reach and whisking the ingredients without necessarily having to turn on the mixer. You rolled your eyes as he did this, though; you knew he was showing off.

Once the oven was ready, you got the baking pans and filled them with the cake mixture, leaving a bit behind in the bowl to lick. Your mom had always chastised you about this and it momentarily made you smile as you put the would-be cake into the oven and set the timer.

“Alright,” you clapped your hands, looking towards Dean. “It’ll be ready in about twenty or so minutes.”

“Can’t wait,” he grinned, looking quite excited at the thought of cake.

You giggled and scooped a dollop of the cake batter with your finger, bringing it up to your mouth. Before you could, though, Dean’s fingers wrapped around your wrist and halted your movement. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smirked, head leaning down to suck the batter from your skin.

You gasped at the electrifying sensation, jolts of pleasure running down your limb as Dean’s tongue laved at your fingertip. He smiled as his green eyes met yours and began to press kisses on the palm of your hand. He bit down gently as he reached your pulse point before ascending up your arm. You laughed softly as he reached the inside of your elbow, the feel of his lips and stubble ticklish.

“You’re so fucking cute,” he said with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close. His mouth pressed hard against yours as his free hand came up to scoop the back of your head, holding you to him as he ravished your lips.

You grappled on to the flimsy shirt he had one, the fabric your only anchor to how weak you felt. Dean’s hand spread out across your lower back and soon he had moved his arms down to hoist you up on the counter. Cooking utensils and cake batter fell to the ground, making a mess on the floor, but neither of you cared to notice.

Dean’s fingers took a hold of the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and making quick work of baring you to him. The kiss was momentarily paused as Dean rid himself of his own shirt and boxers, sliding your own underwear down your legs.

Your mouths met again in a desperate, hot and messy kiss, your fingers pulling at his hair as Dean’s hands dug into your sides. Your legs parted to fit Dean between them and he quickly angled you until he was able to enter you in one smooth thrust.

Your moans were swallowed in your kisses as Dean began thrusting, hips erratic and almost violent as he fucked you hard. There was no rhythm nor delicacy in his movements, length twitching with every trip inside you.

You clenched your walls around his dick, body pulsating with the pleasure you were feeling. Despite the pleasure threatening to buckle his knees, Dean widened his stance to hunch into your harder, his hand descending to your pussy. His fingers expertly found your clit, stroking it roughly in a way that had you pulling your head back and screaming his name.

He whispered into your ear, words he would never say unless he was in the very throes of an orgasm. You shuddered at everything he was telling you, pleading for him to drive in harder, rub your clit faster. He eagerly complied, irises almost black with lust at watching you squirming under him.

You clung on to his broad shoulders as your orgasm overcame you. Dean’s hips didn’t stop moving, prolonging your peak as much as he could as his own climax loomed over the horizon. You kissed his sweat-soaked skin, shivering at the sensation of him inside you once the pleasure had faded.

“Come, Dean,” you urged, licking at the shell of his ear. “Come inside me.”

“Y/N!” he groaned gutturally, unloading himself deep inside you. You whimpered at the feel of his hot come and squeezed your legs around him, making sure to tighten your walls around his wide cock until his climax had subsided.

Dean gasped as he pulled out, his lips seeking yours out and pressing against them in a satiated, gentle kiss. You both grinned against each other’s mouths and Dean’s hand came up to tuck a few strands of hair behind your ear.

“I love you,” he whispered, almost reverently at the blissful silence that had now settled between the two of you.

“I know,” you winked. Dean rolled his eyes as you laughed, burying your face into his warm neck.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and you gasped. “Oh, the cake!”

Despite feeling weak at the knees, you promptly pushed Dean away and jumped off the counter, ignoring the ache in your ass at doing so. Dean watched on with a smile before his eyes widened in panic.

“Y/N! The batter on the floor, watch out!”

You shrieked as you hit the floor in a heap, Dean diving in right after you.


End file.
